<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jump by BWdaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720674">The Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer'>BWdaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF, ไบร์ทวิน</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fantasy, Jumpers, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Mysticism, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world torn and plagued by war for decades, two young warriors find themselves being drawn to each other.   Since rationality is necessary for survival, emotions have been forbidden.  Tired of the endless fighting and of having to hide from the truth of their shared attraction, while being the object of their own colleagues' persecution, the two gentlemen must quickly decide whether to take the fabled Jump that would send them to an alternate universe where they can be free together, or remain in their own prisons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BL Fics, Sarawatine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an au, dystopian fanfic<br/>-where Bright is the older and more senior officer, while Win is the younger, junior officer<br/>-where the two finally found their way to the dais for the mystical Jump, while an army of soldiers, both from their and from their enemy's camps chase them, after having been discovered to have broken the most important law: Rationality at all times, Feeling means death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A distant rumble breaks the silence between the two handsome young warriors, standing on the dais of the castle grounds’ cliff edge.</p><p>“Will you jump with me?” asks the older one with smoldering eyes, which makes the younger one with an angelic face move back from nervousness and lowers his eyes.</p><p>The older continues, as he peers over the endless darkness beyond the platform, “It is scary. I am scared too. The journey ahead is uncertain. We don’t know what we’ll encounter and experience. I can’t promise that we’ll get through this unscathed.” He pauses and takes the younger man’s hand. “The only certainty is that I am and will always be with you on this journey. I won’t leave you. Take the jump with me?” he pleads.</p><p>A river of tears flowed from the eyes of the younger as he shakes his head, breaking the heart of his senior.</p><p>“I understand” says the older officer as he slowly turns away, holding back the tears that he hoped would never come. A hand suddenly, grasps his wrists.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Then the younger officer hugs him tight, arms by his waist and hands linked tightly behind him. Warm lips, wet with salty tears then kisses the surprised elder with desire, he was unsure even existed. He kisses him back with the same intensity and urgency; he lets go of his control, and cry at the same time.</p><p>Rain starts to pour, but the roar and vibration of marching soldiers just behind the castle doors are as clear as day.</p><p>Breathing heavily, with tears in their eyes and still intertwined in a tight embrace, the beautiful couple shares a nervous smile before jumping straight into the darkness of the abyss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate your feedback so that I can improve my writing as I am new to this.  Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>